Red Eyes Watching Over Me
by Neecha
Summary: Rated for Vampire gore and horror. Kagome meets someone in the alleyways of Tokyo, and that someone changes the lives of everyone in Sengoku Jidai...(CHARACTER DEATH)
1. The Encounter

I'm gonna do another short (ok, I lied, this is a long story) for your, my readers. I'm a fan of vampires, though I'm not a Goth, and I was wondering, what would happen if I made a vampire fanfic about Inu-Yasha? And so, this is it. I can guarantee that this fic will be multi-chaptered, but I can't tell you how many chapters. My own vampire character(s) will be added, and everyone else will be the original Inu-Yasha peoples. Now, enjoy the fic: "Red Eyes Watching Over Me" *************************************************************  
  
Kagome shuddered. She walked past the closed shops of the nighttime Tokyo, having the felling of someone watching her. Inu-Yasha and the others weren't expecting Kagome back for a week. No one was about with her, no one visible to her eyes. Why, oh why did she take a walk at this time of night? The poor teen had lost herself, and was now in the cluttered alleyways, looking for the shrine. She was tired, and hungry. Her shoes made a soft click with each step she took. Finally, she began to run. She ran, and ran, and ran, but no sign of her home. She leaned her back to one of the alley's many brick wall, and sobbed into her hands. Her legs slowly bent underneath her, until she was sitting down, oblivious to the world around her.  
  
She stopped her weeping when she heard a loud, hard, clicking of shoes, walking in her direction. Click after click began to get louder. Kagome wanted to run, but her legs were paralyzed with fear. She shivered and whimpered as the steps became louder, and faster. A dark figure was finally visible. He wore a dark jacket, black baseball cap, and very baggy black jeans. The clicking shoes were coming from him. She couldn't she much of anything else on him, except the thing that scared her the most. His eyes, his eyes were blood red. Those menacing eyes glowed in the night, coming closer. Kagome couldn't make a sound. He finally stopped a few feet away, in the darkest spot closest to Kagome.  
  
"Are you lost?" he said. The voice was so familiar to Kagome, someone she knew. She gulped, the nodded slowly. He nodded for her to come closer.  
  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome's eyes widened when he said her name, she hadn't even spoken yet! She made no effort to come closer. His red eyes squinted. Kagome began to speak, even though she was still very unsure about who this guy was. Hopefully, he was a friend.  
  
"How-how do you know my name?" she squeaked.  
  
"We're friends, Kagome, friends. Surely you remember me? I remember you very well. Now, come closer, it's been a while for me. Come closer." He put out a white, pasty, clawed hand. Kagome jumped at first, then her memory jumped. She muttered one word.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" He stepped into the lighted area Kagome sat at. It was Inu-Yasha! But, older!  
  
"Not quite, but yes." He smiled, showing long, protruding fangs. The red in his eyes faded. But it was still there. He looked as white as death itself. "I've changed since then Kagome. I'm not the past Inu- Yasha, but the one of this time. As you can see, I've. . .changed. Give me your hand, and I'll take you home. You can trust me, can't you?"  
  
Kagome's worried mind was eased. She grabbed his hand, then jerked it back. It was ice cold! She screamed at him.  
  
"What are you!?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, the vampire-demon mix. Told you I changed a bit." His eyes bored into Kagome's, making her unable to move. He then walked towards her, fangs gleaming. She wanted to run! But, it was useless. He grabbed her, the opened his mouth. He then began to lower his mouth onto her neck. ************************************************************* Told you that this would be a multi-chaptered story! I need at least five reviews (no duplicates) before I update the story. So, hit that little review button down at the bottom instead of clicking that ad at the top, I mean, who needs Preparation H anyways? Ja Ne! 


	2. Yami!

All right, I'm back and updating for all you good little reviewers. When I opened my e-mail box tonight, I was drowning in reviews from you! You all must be vampire lovers. I'd love for fanart for this fic, but I can't draw! So. . .I'm asking someone to draw for me! E-mail me with your fanart and you might win the English version of "I want to change the world". Offer ends 8/31/03. I want at least five people who want to be in the story to review and say so. Sorry, but first come will be the first served. I need people to be Vampire Inu-Yasha's companions, please? It's a treat for my loyal reviewers. You need to describe what you are (ex: boy/girl, old/young looking, ect.) so that I may add you in. Like I said earlier, only the first five who want to will get in. I will e-mail you with the third Inu-Yasha movie logo if you are in! (This is only if I have your e- mail addresses so that I can!) Now, on with this story! P.S.: I have done a little research on vampires, and everything is correct from the research. *************************************************************  
  
Kagome whimpered. The vampire version of her friend stopped declining his open mouth to meet her ear. He then began to whisper.  
  
"Why are you afraid? I won't hurt you. Never will." He then put his arms around her waist and picked her up. Then, with a swift motion of his arms, flung her onto his back. Kagome didn't believe it.  
  
"Why. . .how. . .?" she stuttered. He merely chuckled in a dark manner. "I need to protect you. Hold on to my neck, and don't be alarmed at what's about to happen." She did as she was told.  
  
Kagome felt something squirm and writhe upon his back. She lurched upward, almost sitting on his head. Then, a pair of black wings burst from his back. They were scarred, and looked like bat wings. He groaned as he moved them up and down before folding them so that Kagome could move back down. She slid back down, but not before touching one of the wings. She shivered; like his hands they were ice cold. He laughed at her surprised face.  
  
"They come with the vampire outfit. Hold on now." With a jump, he began to scale the ally's wall. She gasped a little, but was assured to be safe. Once reaching the top of the building, he began to run. He ran faster and faster. When he reached the edge, he gave a tremendous leap. Kagome screamed, for his wings weren't open. They hardly avoided hitting the ground when he opened his wings and lifted upwards into the night sky. The full moon cast an eerie light upon his face. It was scarred like his wings, and full of determination. She looked at him briefly before closing her eyes and gripping tighter to his back. He would have winced, if he had noticed her. But all he had on his mind was her safety.  
  
When he landed at the home of the Higurashi family, Kagome made a slight gasp as his feet landed heavily on the dewed grass. He bent down, allowing easy departing for Kagome. She looked at him. She was still unsure about him.  
  
"I must be going, Kagome. Striogi mort need to return to the dark, before the sun comes up." He had a pained voice, and spit out the words 'striogi mort' like it was acid. Kagome was confused.  
  
"Striogi mort? What's that?" He looked at her with a caring face. "Another name for undead vampire. That's all I want you to know for now." He was about to take off when she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait. Stay here until sunset. We can go the Sengoku Jidai period when it's nightfall." He looked at her, and then closed his eyes. He sighed. "Home. . .I've missed it. All right, I'll stay. But I need to feed tomorrow. Please stay away when I feed." Her spine turned cold.  
  
"Feed? On what?" "Blood. That's what I need to stay in this world. But please, don't try to stop me. I'll just hurt you. And it's not a threat, but a warning." She said no more. She brought him to her unlit basement, dark enough for him daytime rest. She snuck him in without anyone knowing.  
  
The next day at school was horrible. Hojo was pestering her with healing remedies, asking her out on dates. He was nice and all, but she wanted out of there! Thank god Inu-Yasha wasn't expecting her for another day. She'd surprise him by coming back tonight, with Vampire Inu-Yasha, of course.  
  
Night finally came. Kagome was alone that night, so she drug Vampire Inu-Yasha out to the well. He carried her yellow pack on one shoulder, her bike on the other. His wings were outstretched, making him seem more powerful than before. They stood at the foot of the well.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? It'll be hard to talk to you when we meet up with the others. Can I call you something else?" he didn't think of that. His wings folded around him, so that they looked like a cape. He flicked off his baseball cap with one of his ears. The left ear was badly damaged, it had a bite mark on its tip. He pondered for a minute more. "Yami. That name should suffice. Well, Kagome, shall we be off? Ladies first." She took the offer and jumped in first, followed by Yami. They came to the other side alone. No one was there to greet them. But Yami could sense someone, no something stalking Kagome. He dropped her things and when to attack the stalker.  
  
Kagome gasped as she heard animal-like screaming coming from the bush behind her, She turned around only to see the wings of Yami and the snakelike tail of some horrible demon. The screaming was from them! They fought, unable to be seen. Finally, a piercing shriek was heard, then silence. Kagome heard an evil laugh of triumph, followed by the bushes rustling. The only thing she could see was a snakelike tail coming her way. ************************************************************* Woo! Did Yami survive? Where are the others? Find out next time! Now, hit that review button down on the bottom left, you know, the one that says 'submit review'? Forget that mortgage ad and click the button! Ja Ne! 


	3. Asking Why

I haven't written anything more on Red Eyes in a long time, so I will continue. Whoever is going to be in the story will have to wait until chapter five or so, when I figure a way to put you guys there! Until then, R+R this for me! ************************************************************************  
  
Kagome thought it was over. A snake demon's head, fangs gleaming red with blood and poison, shot towards her. She grimaced for impact.  
  
She could feel cold blood on her arms she was using to block whatever came at her. She looked at them, to find no puncture wounds at all. Instead, Yami had thrown himself at the vicious demon, cleaving the head off with aged vampire claws. The blood was his, for he wore no more shirt, just tatters from where the snake ripped at his torso with fangs and body. She couldn't help but cringe as more scars became visible at this angle. He walked towards her.  
  
Ever so gently, he scooped her up, placed her backpack on his shoulder and began walking. She stared at his bare chest, watching as the snake wounds healed faster than any human or demon could have healed. She noticed that one of his wings had been ripped and broken, taking more time to heal than his body.  
  
"...Yami?"  
  
"What is it?" He stopped and looked at her. "Are you hurt? Did it get you?" Concern was in his red eyes.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just...how did it happen?"  
  
He looked at the moon, memories forgotten playing in his mind for a moment. "You shouldn't know what the future brings. Besides, it was a long time ago, anyways." He tried to avoid the topic, but Kagome's curiosity kept her asking.  
  
"What's so wrong about knowing what the future holds? And besides, if I was turned into a vampire, I'd remember that like it was yesterday!"  
  
"Exactly...that's what I mean. You don't need to know how Inuyasha becomes something like...this. Please, don't ask me any more right now. I'm not proud of what I am, and it's very hard for me to talk about it." There was a hidden softness in his rough voice, one that protects in one's sleep. He didn't look at her directly while saying this. She understood, and said no more.  
  
After a while, his wing healed and they were once again airborne. She pointed to a campsite where she was sure that the others were. He grimly nodded, the swooped down like a hawk to the outskirts of the camp. He handed her pack over to her, and then sat where the firelight no longer touched him. She was about to walk to the others when she noticed his absence.  
  
She turned to see Yami wrapped in his own wings, hiding his face and upper body from her. She tapped his wings.  
  
"Aren't you coming with me?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Well, what's wrong?"  
  
"Vampires don't deserve company from the living. Especially demon turned vampires. I take the blood from the innocent, to live my damned life out. Go on, I'll leave as soon as you're with Inuyasha."  
  
"I haven't seen you do that. You're good."  
  
He lifted his wings up, showing her his face. The ears were drooped in a defeated and tired manner. "Just because you haven't seen, doesn't mean I didn't do it. Kagome...I don't want to hurt you. Or anyone else because of my hunger." He stood up, his back to her.  
  
"Yami, you're my friend. If you were Inuyasha at one time, you'd know this by now. Please stay." She grabbed his arm, hugging it close to her. "I know there's a soul inside you."  
  
Yami looked at Kagome. It had been a long time ago since he'd seen her face. She was right; at one time he was Inuyasha. With his free arm, he grabbed her close, hugging her own warmth towards his chill. He was reminded of the mistakes he'd made, oh so long ago...  
  
"Then, we'd best get to them," he said at last, letting her go. Kagome smiled. 


	4. The Reason for Coming

More is good, and good means more! It doesn't matter if you get that last sentence or not, cause I'm writing more Red Eyes! Woo! More Red Eyes fic! I really wish that someone could draw me a picture of Yami, because I can't draw worth crap! The prize for the best one: I'll let them write a chapter of the fic! E-mail your entries at this address: yami_inuyasha301@hotmail.com and I'll get to it ASAP! ************************************************************************  
  
Yami let Kagome lead him to where his former companions and his hanyou self sat, their surprised and nervous faces on him. Inuyasha stood up in a stance to rival the grace of a cat.  
  
"Who's this?" he asked bluntly, unaware that this stranger was actually him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Have manners! Yami's a friend of mine. He helped me find you all." With this comment, both Yami and Inuyasha were locked in a staring contest. He didn't like Kagome's new "friend" as she put him to be. First off, there were those bat wings. Only bat demons had those. That wasn't all though. The scent of ancient death swirled about him, no other scents. Those red eyes seemed to hide a lot more than they let on.  
  
"Yami, right?"  
  
"That's right." Inuyasha noticed that Yami's voice seemed like an older version of his own. Kagome didn't like the way they were staring at each other.  
  
"How'd you meet him, Kagome?"  
  
"He helped me find my way home, that's all."  
  
Inuyasha's face turned towards Kagome, even though he kept a weary eye on the other demon. "In your time? He's from your time?"  
  
"Yes, and he also saved my life from a snake demon. He's a good guy, just give him a chance! I bet you two have a lot more in common than you'd think."  
  
"No, that's all right Kagome," began Yami as he turned in the direction of the well, "If he feels uncomfortable with me here, I'll gladly leave."  
  
With that, he spread his wings and flew to the well. He was pretty far out, but he could still hear the famous word. The rosary glowed around his neck, but the spell no longer worked on him. He knew now he could remove it, but he couldn't stand to lose it. 500 years is a long time, and keepsakes like such are cherished.  
  
In present day time, Yami emerged from the well. Knowing that his bat wings would attract mortals, he searched around for someone his size. He tackled a young man of 19, removed his shirt, and then punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. The shirt wasn't exactly his favorite color, but red was his first choice besides black. His wings went nicely inside the shirt. He had already found his baseball cap, so he was ready to go.  
  
He needed to feed. There was a burning, growling beast in place of his stomach. It had been this beast for over three nights now, and he couldn't ignore it any longer. Now, a vampire/demon like himself wouldn't just attack a bystander in the middle of the night, drag his body away when he sucked all he could out of it, and leave it there for the police to find in the morning. No, he couldn't do that at all, there was too much of a risk to himself and all other vampires. So, he followed his vampire vision to a place called: Wolves Den. It was a bar just for vampires.  
  
Humans also came to the Wolves Den. Criminals that no one would miss. That's what the vampires came for, every one of them. He entered, and the room went silent. All eyes turned to him, not anyone looked away. He was like a living god among other vampires, and he was that for only one reason. He was the only one who was once had demon blood running in his veins. He was the strongest of them all, perhaps the most elegant.  
  
The looks were usual to him, so he paid them no mind as he found a seat at the bar, where a young mistress vampire strolled over to him in a seducing way. Playfully, she grabbed his arm and hugged her chest close to it.  
  
"My, my, my, if it isn't a god. It must get pretty tiring and stressful, doing all these great things," she purred in his ear and shifted herself onto his lap, showing off everything she had to offer, "let me make it all go away for a few hours, hmm?" She attempted to lead him into a backroom, but he shoved her away.  
  
"I'm not interested. Go find someone else to entertain. Bartender!" The mistress pouted and looked around, assuming her role in the bar. A raven haired vampire with one eye walked up to meet Yami's demands.  
  
"What'll it be tonight? Finally going to try something live?" Yami shook his head.  
  
"As long as you have those packs of blood from the hospital, I'll be fine. Any blood type will do." The bartender shook his head and handed him a pack. Yami's fangs gleamed for a moment, and then they were penetrating the plastic from the pack, allowing the sweet red liquid flow into his mouth. It soothed the feral demon in his stomach. When the blood was sucked away, he licked his fangs, getting all that he needed.  
  
"Good stuff. Got anymore?" The tender returned with many more packs of the same blood type. Yami stuffed these down his shirt, the walked out of the Wolves Den, and back to the well.  
  
The night life had died down a bit, leaving the streets for him alone. He found an abandoned black backpack, sitting on the end of the block in an inviting manner. The straps were a little worn, but it would do. He emptied his shirt of his stash and placed it inside the pack. He then looked at the moon, which made his eyes shine like no others. For a moment, it looked like they were gold.  
  
He jumped down the well, ready to begin his mission. The pack would be a bother while flying, so Yami held it in his arms as he flew back to Kagome.  
  
"Yami!" was the sound of Kagome's voice as he landed behind Miroku, startling the poor monk. Inuyasha looked at him, and then scoffed.  
  
"Feh. I thought you were gone for good. Get lost!"  
  
Yami's eyes flashed as he picked up Inuyasha by the collar of his red kimono. "Now listen here," he began coolly, resisting the urge to kill, "I've had enough of your crap. I'm here for a reason, Inuyasha. And like it or not, I'm going to save your hide."  
  
Inuyasha's hands came up and grabbed Yami's collar, so that both were locked in fighting positions. Inuyasha's annoyance began. "Save me?" Inuyasha mocked the vampire, "I don't know who or what you are, but I don't need to be saved by anyone!" Yami threw Inuyasha to the ground, causing the human members of the party to gasp.  
  
Yami looked to Inuyasha again. "Are you blind? Look at me, and tell me who I resemble. You, I'm you! I'm a vampire who was once a hanyou. And yes, you will need to be saved: from turning into me." His voice sounded much more like Inuyasha's own as he said this.  
  
Miroku walked up to the vampire, cautiously. "You're really...a future Inuyasha?"  
  
"Past, present, and future. In a few nights from now, it'll be the new moon. Vampires winged and flightless will attack the village where you'll be in. Inuyasha will not be able to defend himself, or save his soul. If I let that happen, then I will be created, and the feudal Japan will not be the same as before. More demons will rise to challenge that demon/vampire, and many innocent will die. I've come to the past to prevent this from happening, and to..." He paused as he looked at the moon before continuing. "...and to free myself from eternal damnation."  
  
"Sounds like a bunch of spells. I don't trust you, or think that you're a future vampire me!"  
  
"Believe in what you want to. What I say is what the future holds, and it can be changed. I'm here, and I'm gonna defeat those vampires before they change you, while your human." Yami the sat down, for the feral demon was clawing inside him. He ignored it. There was more than what he revealed to think about next night. ************************************************************************ Good, yes? Please review again!!! Say bye Yami! (Yami).....-_-.....goodbye. 


	5. Bloody Sword

Alright, only four people are in, and I will name them off now! Then, you can find out who the fifth character is! This fic is now starring:  
  
Houskei as Kurayami  
Pure Evil Youkai as Matataki  
Kagome-Chan14 as Sira  
Shoyu the overlord of OH *bleep* as Shoyu  
  
Please review if you are in the fic! It makes it easier to update to see if I'm doing this right! ************************************************************************  
  
The night was still young, and no one is safe as long as the black night engulfs the sun. Yami's sharp senses awakened him as he heard four deathly pairs of pounding feet surround the camp. Vampires from the future, that's what they must be. Kagome and the others woke up startled as Yami screeched into the night, a sound that would make a Demon Lord's hair stand on end. Even now, the screech stabbed fear into all around him.  
  
From the shadows behind him, a young vampire with blonde hair and blood red bangs in a black fighting suit pounced on the older vampire. She was joined by a vampire with ebony hair in a dark ocean blue kimono, and another she-vampire with brown hair with red steaks coming down the locks, all clawing with weapons and spells to attack Yami. But, this surprise was compared to nothing as he saw the fourth vampire charge him.  
  
She looked at him with red eyes, lustful for vengeance. Her black hair mixed with her natural red streaks, giving her a feral look. That wasn't what caught his attention. No vampire had claws like those. Only he had those claws...was she...she couldn't be. No, he was the only one! Isn't he? But it seems like, this couldn't be, she was a demon/vampire!  
  
In an attempt to free himself, he began to flap his wings with jerking motions, which were successful in the removal of the attacking vampires, but unsuccessful in dodging the demon/vampire. She tore at his scarred skin, a tornado of fury. Hate burned in her eyes, as confusion pooled in his. He punched her away, and took to the sky. She had no wings, so she could not follow him in retreat. He turned and looked at her, thankful that the other vampires weren't attacking the others.  
  
"Why do you attack when I haven't offended you?!" Yami bellowed, keeping himself in hearing distance yet out of firing range. The female demon/vampire looked at him in rage.  
  
"Do not try to fool me, Yami! You are wanted by the four sisters, us, and we have come to rid the world of your malice. Comply at once!"  
  
"What have I done to make you attack!?" Yami flapped his wings a couple of times, stirring the wind around him.  
  
The demon/vampire growled in spite. "Do not mock the one you made! You made me into this abomination, and tormented our living relatives! You've been on the gods' throne too long, the power has gone to you head! You killed my mother!"  
  
Yami's eyes grew wide. "I have done no such thing! I don't attack humans; every vampire in the world knows this! What kind of lunacy has overcome your mind!?"  
  
"Shut up!" She held her hands for a moment, and then began throwing fireballs at his flying form, singeing his clothes. He dodged her attacks, for he didn't know how to fight one of his own species. His attention turned to the sword at his waist.  
  
True, this was the Tetsusaiga. He had never dared to use it in all his time as a vampire. Only once he had thought about it, but never to use it. Was she enough of a threat to use it? The fireballs were joined by vampire-killing spells from the other three vampires. He had no other choice. If he didn't draw the Tetsusaiga now, he would surely perish!  
  
He landed quickly on the ground, his eyes gleaming with battle. His hand went to the scabbard at his hip, the hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The four she-vampires paused. In all the tales in all the lands, not one of them told of his sword. It was mentioned that his sword was so powerful, that Satan himself feared it and the angels avoided it. He was never in a position with many enough foes to use it. They feared it, in essence.  
  
"I give you one chance to retreat." Yami eerily said, with red eyes telling of the power it had. The demon/vampire scoffed.  
  
"A washed up legend has no power. I don't fear your, or the tales told." Her hand stuck out, and a flaming sword appeared in it, a devil's skull decorating the hilt. Her eyes challenged his. "Draw you fearsome sword, if you dare."  
  
"I gave you your chance." His hand slid Tetsusaiga out of its resting place. It was indeed very fearsome, as the clouds above became black and the sky a purple hue. Yami hadn't been the only one to change with age. The sword was decorated with black wings flying over angels and Satan, all engulfed in its power. Blood dripped down the point, as if it were bleeding it pain. The side with no blade had an inscription on it, all written in a vampire's code. It read: "Thou who oppose this sword are indeed brave, as thou cannot win." More blood dripped from the point. The demon/vampire had never seen a sword like this, and was indeed afraid. But she held the hilt of her sword more tightly.  
  
"I fear you not! Die, Yami!" She charged him, the flaming sword swinging in the air. She tried to swipe at his head, but was blocked by the sword. The sword's blood hit her in the face, stinging her eyes. In fact, they were burning!  
  
She dropped her sword and began rubbing her eyes. Yami didn't attack. She looked up at him, looking into his eyes. She had no more fight left in her. She lowered her head.  
  
"You have won. End it now, and claim true victory." She shut her eyes, hoping for it to all end. She was surprised when she heard him sheathe his sword. She looked up at him again. He looked down and helped her to her feet.  
  
"I have no need for true victory. If you have stopped attacking, that is all I need. Now please, tell me your names, and for why you attacked."  
  
She looked down at the ground. "My name...is Matataki. She is Kurayami," she pointed at the one with blonde hair and red bangs, "she is Sira" Matataki pointed at the brown haired vampire, "and she is Shoyu." She finished, gesturing to the ebony haired vampire. Yami nodded.  
  
"And why you attacked?"  
  
Matataki shifted her foot. "Vengeance for lost family. When we were alive, we were told that you swooped down and took our loved ones away, feasting on their blood. I was told that you made me...is that true?"  
  
Yami looked at her face more carefully. He cupped her face in one hand, studying the features. He looked at her neck. He blinked a couple of times.  
  
"I am deeply sorry, but I've never made a vampire before. I would tell you if I could, but you have no marks. I think you were born this way." He said this in a thinking manner, as if searching his thoughts for any recommendation of her face. Matataki looked down.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Yami looked at Inuyasha, who was now marching up to him. Yami looked at his former self with half open eyes.  
  
"That's why I didn't want you here; you bring too many demons and beings here! Who knows how powerful they are, and then you whisk out your sword and endanger us! What kind of an idiot are you!?" Yami looked at the fuming hanyou.  
  
"Same type as you are." Inuyasha glared daggers at the vampire. Kagome just laughed.  
  
Yami looked at the sky. His attention turned towards everyone.  
  
"The sun's rising. I must find shelter now. Unless..." He pondered in his thoughts for a moment before looking at the four female vampires. "Perhaps one of you knows the spell to walk with the living? It would be easier to them, as to us." Sira looked at him, an eyebrow raised up.  
  
"You mean...we're staying with you? Even though we attacked you? Why?"  
  
Yami's soft smile showed gleaming fangs. "That's the way I am. Now, about that spell..."  
  
Sira smacked herself with the palm of her hand. "Oh! Yeah, hold on..." She raised her hands into the sky, summoning dark clouds. "Eista legutis formonous definga!" Sunlight came up in the sky, and the vampires shielded their eyes. Yami had to adjust his sight before looking to the rising sun. The first one in many long and cold years.  
  
Kagome yawned. "Well...it's been a long night...we could all use some rest." Inuyasha looked at her and began his rambling.  
  
"Oh no! If you've forgotten, we still have Naraku and jewel shards to worry about! There's no time for sleeping!" Yami groaned as Shippo jumped on his shoulder.  
  
"Shippo, next time I start sounding like him, hit me very, very hard on my head. Maybe it'll block their voices." Yami and Shippo laughed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the distance, a young vampire looked out from his hiding place. Matataki and her sisters had failed him deeply; they had failed in killing this vampire. And now...they've forgotten who their master was! Well, the four had done something useful...Yami's sword had been revealed. Now that he had seen it, he could create something more powerful than it... ************************************************************************ You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter, but thank you to all who wanted in! I hope have met your standards! *bows* Well now, me and Yami bid you goodbye!  
  
Yami:...  
  
Me: Say goodbye before I rip you a new *bleep*  
  
Yami: O.O;;; GOODBYE, ADIOS!!! *runs from crazy authoress*  
  
Me: bye! Till next time! 


	6. Showdown With Fear Itself

Six chapters it is, and more chapters it will become! Don't make sense to you? Well, I'm confused by it too! :: I read it on my fortune cookie:: Lots of bloodshed in this chapter, and maybe a little insanity coming from Yami! So, sit back and have a hand on the cleanup agent, cause Red Eyes chapter six is out!! ************************************************************************  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
WHUMP!  
  
That was about the tenth time that day Kagome sat Inuyasha. Yami kept score as he heard the hanyou mutter curses at the young miko. He himself was very, very tired, but he trudged along, shielding his sensitive eyes from the sun. The four female vampires walked beside him, always looking up at him. It wasn't the first time he'd been stared at, but this was the first time he'd ever been spooked out about it. He hastened his pace and walked up to Inuyasha. The hanyou looked over to him.  
  
"What? Afraid of your fan-club?" he mocked, edging to start an argument with the cocky vampire. But instead, Yami just nodded and walked on the other side of Inuyasha, avoiding the she-vampires.  
  
"I don't know, but they really creep me out right now. So...I think I'll stay over here with you." Inuyasha leapt in front of Yami.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I am most certainly not going to have you breathing down my neck, vampire! I don't care who you are!" Yami's eye began to twitch.  
  
BANG!!  
  
Inuyasha was left in the dust, supporting a large bump on his head. Yami's fist was steaming from anger. Oh, the stress-free life he must live...  
  
Yami's eyes began to droop down at noon as the group stopped for lunch. The whole world began to seem more and more fuzzy and blurry to his eyes. Shippo bounded over to the vampire's shoulder, he himself in need of a nap. Kagome looked over five minutes later to see the great and fearsome vampire huddled close to Shippo. She couldn't really imagine his once as Inuyasha. The four she-vampires turned to Kagome after they were sure the demon/vampire had dozed off.  
  
Shoyu and Kurayami came to Kagome, worry etched in their immortal faces. Shoyu looked at the miko and began to speak.  
  
"My sisters and I fear that you are all in one foot to the grave now. We came here not but a night ago, yes? We didn't exactly come on our own terms..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome became very worried.  
  
"We...we were sent by our master with whom we have broken bonds with. He cast us out, seeking information, which we were to gather. He is second in power to Yami himself, as he is a vampire who leaps through time and dimensions. He is a long rival of Yami. We fear that he may unveil himself before us tonight, and try to pry what he longs for..."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The highest status in the vampire world. He is not after mortal possessions, though he might take Yami's blood-sword and Yami's head. I know that if they do fight tonight, it wasn't the first. I have only known one match between the two. Our master was the loser...so, we bear our warning."  
  
"Wait! Your master...does he have a name?"  
  
"We call him master, but his name is Kyu. I just hope that Yami can beat him again..."  
  
Kagome's eyes went to Yami's sleeping form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami woke at the day's end, night setting in. He ran his tongue over his enlarged fangs, testing their points. Sharp as ever. Running his hands through his hair, scratching the bases of his ears as his fingertips met them; he stood proudly as he tried not to disturb the still sleeping Shippo. Night had fallen, and everyone sat around the campfire, oblivious to the fact that he was awake. That didn't matter, because he liked to feed in silence.  
  
As he tossed his third helping of blood aside, Yami felt a rip between times open up. He had felt it before. So, Kyu had found where Yami was? Good. The demon/vampire wanted a challenge for his old bones. Cracking his knuckles, he turned on the heels of his boots and walked away from the clearing. He didn't want to hurt anyone. However, Miroku had seen him slip away, and told the group. Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"I told you he was no good! I'm going after him, no telling what he'll do to people. Damn him..." Kagome held Inuyasha's sleeve before the hanyou could take off.  
  
"Wait! There's something you guys need to know..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami found where the rip was more powerful. A light wind began blowing his hair around, letting off the evil aura around him. True, he fought to protect humans, but at one time he was another bloodthirsty vampire...  
  
As on cue, a dark shade walked from the direction of the rip towards Yami. He had short white hair with blue steaks running down the bangs. His eyes were a crystal blue all around; leaving no telling of what was the pupil or the white. He wore a dark battle-suit, decorated with bloodstains. The man grinned, showing true vampire fangs to his opponent. Yami was not impressed.  
  
"Kyu, can't you leave me in peace?" Yami yelled to the time-traveling vampire. Kyu chuckled.  
  
"Alas, I can't. It's just so entertaining, chasing you through time. Why, it's almost as enjoyable as feeding. Almost." Kyu met Yami's red eyes, his muscles tensing for battle.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, I will give it to you. Just don't expect anything different from our last round, which I believe you lost..." It was now Yami's turn to grin at Kyu, taunting at tender memories. Kyu was unfazed.  
  
"Then let's begin!"  
  
Yami, being part demon, clenched his fists together and released them, allowing for long black claws to appear. Kyu's eyes brightened with a white glow as he summoned creatures from different time and space realities to do his bidding. Yami's claws became stained with their blood.  
  
"Very predictable. I thought this time you'd be a challenge. I guess you'll never change, Kyu." Yami then charged at the opposing vampire, ready to claim victory once and for all. But, somehow, the unthinkable happened.  
  
Kyu dodged his charge as took an ice-sword out from his cloak, slashing at the demon/vampire's back. Yami's shirt ripped open in the back, cold blood pooling on its cloth. Kyu began to laugh.  
  
"I've trained for this moment. Don't think I'm just a pushover. Now, die!" Kyu began to hack away at Yami's body, allowing no chance for him to recover and counter-attack. Kyu then thrust his sword straight through Yami's torso, pinning him to a tree. Yami's heart had been pierced.  
  
Kyu looked at the writhing demon/vampire, a smile of satisfaction on his face. He walked up to Yami, and took Tetsusaiga from his hip. He looked into Yami's face for a minute before he began punching away at his abdomen. He threw the Tetsusaiga aside and began punching with both hands.  
  
Meanwhile, the group had finally found where the battle was taking place, and arrived on this horrible scene. Kagome was about to take out an arrow and shoot it at Kyu, when all of a sudden Matataki and Kurayami drew her back. Kagome cursed at them, wanting to know what they were stalling her for.  
  
Matataki's eyes grew wide with fear. "It's Yami...his aura has changed. Its best we stay here..." Kagome was about to walk out of there and strangle Kyu, when she stopped on sight.  
  
Kyu had walked away a few feet hen he heard Yami's low, deep growl. Kyu turned to face his fallen rival, only to be very shocked. Yami's hand had a hold on the sword, pulling it away from him. The bloody ice-sword rattled as it fell on the ground. He wasn't himself; Kyu could sense that. He was...the demon/vampire terror as described in his tales!  
  
Yami now looked like Inuyasha when he transformed into a full demon. The only difference: It would be almost impossible to change back. Kyu took one look into Yami's blood-bathed eyes, and did the only thing he could think of doing: run. Kyu dashed through the trees, hoping that would slow the crazed demon/vampire. Kyu's cold black heart jumped to his throat when he heard Yami's maniacal laugh, pooling with poisoned aura. Kagome and the others followed the two. Shippo made a note to retrieve the vampire's sword, Tetsusaiga of the vampires. If he was once Inuyasha, then this would be the key to returning him back to his original form.  
  
Yami slashed his way through the trees, battle ready and flesh hungry. He struck more fear into Kyu when the two emerged from the trees and he took to the sky. No one could escape him now, not even this lowly insect of a vampire! He truly looked like the terrible killer as describe in oh so many legends. He was frothing at the mouth thinking of this vampire's tender flesh in his belly. Like an eagle ready to swoop down on its prey, Yami made a dive-bomb attempt at the running Kyu.  
  
Kyu looked up for the last time to see Yami's mouth open up and tear his face off. Flapping his large wings in order to make Kyu panic, he pounced on his bleeding body. Kyu was no more when Yami's overgrown fangs clamped down on his neck, spurting blood through his teeth. Yes, a fresh kill, one never allowed to him before. The true Lord of the Vampire race had proven himself worthy and fearsome. The blood was even sweeter knowing that he himself had killed it.  
  
Miroku was the first one to happen upon the insane Lord. He backed away, appalled at the gruesome feast. Yami had caught the monk's scent, and turned to face him. Miroku held the Kazanna close to his chest, hoping that he wouldn't have to unleash it on his friend. But if Yami didn't turn back...there was no other way.  
  
Inuyasha was next to the battleground, followed by the others. Sango, a seasoned demon slayer, stood with shock and horror. She was not going to be able to help in the fight. Kagome too, was in shock and sheer horror. It was true that vampires are scary creatures, but when you mix it with a Lord Demon's son...the outcomes were a mixture for disaster. Yami looked at the hanyou and the monk, crouching down in a primal and feral battle stance. Yami growled and rushed at the two. The Lord of Vampires was a killer, a hungry beast. He could have his way with anything!  
  
Inuyasha threw Miroku aside, taking out his Tetsusaiga and standing before his vampire self. Yami's claws met with the blade, both locked in combat. Yami started to become very irritated. His claws could cut through anything! Why were they stopped by a lowly sword!? Yami flapped his wings, blinding his opponent long enough to knock his sword loose and out of reach. Things had just gone from bad to worse.  
  
Inuyasha needed the sword to seal his demon blood from overpowering his mind. Without it, he transformed into a killing machine, stopping at nothing for utter massacres and bloodsheds. It would only come out if he was in mortal danger. Kagome's mind became filled with these thoughts as Yami began slicing away at Inuyasha's body. He howled in pain as Yami's hand had been thrust through his abdomen. Yami was about to finish him off when something strange happened.  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes now joined with red fury as his demon blood traveled to the surface. The full demon threw the vampire/demon aside, wiping away the saliva dripping from his fangs. The newest Demon Lord and awakened in the hanyou, and was now facing off at the Vampire Lord. Yami stood up from where he was thrown, in the same feral stance. Inuyasha did the same pose as well.  
  
With both Yami and Inuyasha bloodthirsty, Kagome's fear leapt into her heart and made her begin to panic. Who was going to stop them? Who? She screamed as Yami charged Inuyasha, long black claws about to meet with white as they would fight to the death...  
  
************************************************************************  
Yes, another cliffhanger. So, Yami still needs the Tetsusaiga just as much as Inuyasha does...how very interesting. Want to know what happens? Well, hit the review button and I'll see if I can whip up the finale to this bloody carnage sometime within the week.  
  
Yami:...RRRRRRAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *attacks Neecha as she dodges with ease*  
  
-_- well now, aren't you in need of a hug... At least say goodbye to the readers.  
  
Yami: O.O *looks with big eyes at you* () RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Hopeless. Well, goodbye then! 


	7. Yami and Yami, Two and One

Suspenseful, I think Red Eyes has been in the last chapter. Though I felt I could do a lot better. But...that's gonna be saved for the repost, which I'll work on after I get this one done. I'm still looking for some Yami art from a talented reviewer. Just still waiting, I am. But not for you, because Red Eyes chapter seven has come! ************************************************************************  
  
Kirara pulled Kagome back to safety as the two titans of fear clashed their claws. Yami's claws were a lot more skilled than those of Inuyasha's own. But Inuyasha was full of determination to win, no matter the cost. Their claws met, acting like short swords. Yami looked with disgust in his face as Inuyasha growled at the vampire/demon. This demon was the only one foolish enough to challenge him to a death-duel. Was he planning on winning? Well, it would be a good sport to compete in.  
  
Yami used a knee to jab into Inuyasha's soft belly, knocking him over. Gasping for breath, the full demon kicked Yami away with both feet as Yami attempted to bite down on his neck. The Lord Vampire flew into a tree, stunned on impact. He was stronger than he had expected. Injured from Kyu's fight already, Yami's rage became more fiery and fierce as he looked to the laughing Inuyasha. No one made a fool out of him!  
  
Embarrassed and enraged, Yami took to the sky and swooped down at Inuyasha, using long claws to hack away at the body, and then swooped back upwards to prepare for another onslaught. Inuyasha's body was tough to the core, and the battle's process was indeed slow. As Yami swooped back down for a fourth time, Inuyasha no longer guarded his weak points. Instead, he jumped onto the vampire's back, biting down on the wing nearest to him. A spear of pain ripped through Yami's back, causing him to fly out of control. Yami slashed at his back, trying to remove the gnawing demon. They both came down to the ground with a bone-crunching snap.  
  
"NO!!" Kagome yelled as she tried again to reach to fight, only to be stopped by Miroku. Kagome turned to her monk friend enraged and frustrated. She beat on his chest before sobbing into his robes. Miroku, alarmed by the sudden outburst, tried to quiet her loud sobbing, before one of the combatants took notice.  
  
He was too late.  
  
As Yami threw Inuyasha into a tree, he looked over to where he heard sobbing. The sound of grieving. Music to sooth the damned indeed. Miroku looked into Yami's eyes, searching for the friend Kagome needed. All he found was Hell. The vampire/demon drooled as he took slow steps towards the two. Miroku put his staff out in front, hoping for some protection in case of attack. Kagome's terror and sadness became present to Yami as he approached even closer. Yes, a fine night to kill.  
  
"Yami! Stop before you kill someone! Stop for Kagome! Stop!" Miroku called out, hoping to find what was left of the mellow friend he had. Yami's ears were deaf as he began to charge Miroku. But before he could reach him, a red blur tackled Yami to the ground, almost pinning him.  
  
It was Inuyasha!  
  
But still, both Yami and Inuyasha were consumed by blood-lust as they continued to slash and hack away at each others bodies. Inuyasha's grace began to fail him as he swooned around in a drunken state from blood loss. Yami's wings were mangled and torn almost away from him body. If they kept fighting, neither would last long. Yami however, was more coordinated with his balance, so he took the upper hand of the fight. Inuyasha's worn body was thrown around like a rag doll as Yami's cruel, maniacal games began to come forth. He tried to stretch the full demon's body to twice the size it was. He twisted his arm in and out of place. He bashed his ribs in an attempt to find his heart. Inuyasha would die soon.  
  
As the vampire/demon was about to give the final blow, an enchanted arrow flew by him and pierced his tender wings, rooting him to the ground. Kagome stood with a bow and arrow aimed at his heart, her hand quivering and tears dribbling down her face. Yami growled and tried to move. The new arrow struck him arm and held it fast to a tree. He howled as the bone was pierced. The arrow's magic washed through his body, blurring his vision and darkening his world. He gave out a final cry as his body and mind went numb.  
  
After a few moments of silence and fear, Sango and Shippo started forward, each one carrying a sword. They replaced them both back to their rightful owners, sealing their suspicions about another transformation. Luckily, both were still breathing, meaning that there had been no casualties. Miroku dropped his perverted side to go and comfort Kagome, who was still in tears. The four she-vampires took it on themselves to wash and dress the two's wounds. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, but did not wake up. Yami however, tossed in his rest and whimpered as if he was being struck. That was a bad omen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monster. Traitor. Animal. The jeers of Yami's memories came to his dream. The vampire/demon awoke in a white room, no telling of where the ceiling ended or the floor began. Stooping over him was the red-eyed monster that had killed Kyu. Yami yelped in surprise and backed away, only allowing the darker part of his soul to laugh at him.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't like who I am?" the dark Yami sneered, laughing at Yami's sudden fear.  
  
"Or more appropriately, who we are...yes, that's the better term. Yami, I didn't know if I was going to ever kill again." Again, the dark Yami's laugh echoed in the empty white room.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Yami's darker half gave a false pout. "Aw, you hurt my little feelings. You can't keep me locked inside you forever; for I am a part of you. I don't see why you do it."  
  
Yami looked to the grinning maniacal darker half. "I am not a killer. You are not a part of me." Yami's voice was cold.  
  
"Not a killer!? I could feel your enjoyment when I devoured Kyu! I could sense your blood boiling with excitement as I attacked this...Inuyasha. Come now, you are a predator, and you can't change that!"  
  
"Yes I can! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh yes, you'd love for me to just leave, wouldn't you? Then you'd be happy. Well guess what..." The dark Yami leaned over and whispered in Yami's ear. "...You can't change the fact that you're one of the damned."  
  
Yami swiped his claws at his dark half, but missed him entirely.  
  
"Oh no! I got you angry...oh what ever shall I do?" The dark Yami faked fainting, only to jump up and twist the room to Kagome's bedroom. Kagome lay on her bed, tied up.  
  
Yami's eyes turned away. His voice grew venomous. "Get out of my head..."  
  
"And miss this? Not a chance." The dark Yami walked over to Kagome, humming insanely. "Well, well, well, she looks nice and ripe...what do you think, dear Yami?"  
  
Yami clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes shut, trying to block his darker half's voice. It didn't work.  
  
"Let's see...shall I taste her blood or shall I have some fun before feeding? Oh, these awful dilemmas. Tell me Yami, who is this? I've seen her many times in your dreams, but never...quite this lovely. You must share her with me." He laughed again and pinned her body to the bed. Yami's anger began to rise.  
  
"Oh come now, don't keep secrets from little me. She's lovely...I can't wait to taste her..." He ran a clawed finger down her cheek before nicking her neck. He placed his mouth over the cut, sucking the blood.  
  
"It's just a dream, just a dream. That's not Kagome..." Yami's voice was quiet, almost a whisper. His darker half caught his words.  
  
"Kagome, you say? You mean the vixen who pinned me with her two arrows? Oh, now bedding with the enemy...quite the naughty one we are!"  
  
"Shut up! I bed with no one!"  
  
"Oh now, I know you want to. Come, taste her blood, it's like silk. She doesn't mind, now do you?" Kagome said nothing as the dark Yami forced her to look in his eyes before placing his mouth back on her neck, continuing to feed. Yami charged his dark self, but again missed as he jumped away.  
  
"So you do want to play the hero, always out saving damsels and slaying demons." His tone became harsh. "Those days are behind you now. Now you're the bad guy, torturing the lovelies. Don't you get it? You can't face the fact that you're a vampire now, not a mortal!"  
  
Yami again charged him, and again missed.  
  
"You insist on being the hero? Fine. I like to be the one to make you suffer." He put Kagome in front of himself, his dangerous claws tracing her figure. With a quick flick of his wrist, off came a finger, it dripping down with the blood as it hit the floor. Yami kept after his dark half, but it kept going. Finally, she had no left hand.  
  
"Keep trying to save her Yami. Just keep trying. It's only a matter of seconds before I do this!" Dark Yami's hands bolted up to each side of Kagome's head. With a twist, the head was severed. Yami could not take it anymore, as he sank down to his knees, bent on crying. His darker half snorted in disgust.  
  
"Oh come now you crybaby! You forget it's your mind!" He snapped his fingers and the room was once again all white. Yami, embarrassed and angered, once again charged at his dark half, only to be thrown down to the ground. The dark Yami put his foot on Yami's back, holding him there.  
  
"See my point? You're no hero; you're not going to be saved from your fate. And remember...once I escape, this Kagome is mine to play with." His other foot smashed down on Yami's head, ending the dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami bolted up, waking from his nightmare. His body ached and his wings burned with pain, but still he got up. He looked around to find he was in a hut. A familiar hut. The hut that Inuyasha would be in on the new moon! Kagome walked in as Yami pushed his body to its limits.  
  
"No!" She ran and placed a gentle hand on his back, away from any wounds. "No Yami, you need rest. Lay down now."  
  
Yami did as she instructed, but dared not to look at her. His darker side was after her. His darker side lusted for her. But most of all, his darker side wanted to show Yami just how powerful he was.  
  
And he was right. ************************************************************************  
  
A dark chapter to show Yami's darkest secret. Now that you have lucky chapter seven, why don't you review? It's so much that I slave over a freezing computer, numbing my butt just to give you chapters...and not a word of thanks?? WAA!!  
  
Yami: Since when did I have schizophrenia?  
  
Dark Yami: Since she made me. *eats a stick of Pocky*  
  
Me: Ooh! Ooh! I want some, mister evil guy! *hold out hands*  
  
Dark Yami: *shakes empty box and places last stick of Pocky in mouth* Sorry, all out.  
  
Me: i_i I'll never talk to you again! WAAA!!! 


	8. I Don't Want Tears

Red Eyes is coming to a close soon, but the vampire/demon we love will be featured in upcoming fics. If you have Yami art, just e-mail it to the following address: ((yamiinuyasha301hotmail.com)). In Inuyasha news, there is going to be a fourth Inuyasha movie coming to Japanese theaters, while the first move: "Affections Touching Across Time", will be released in American theaters this summer. I will have more updates on the process of the fourth movie as soon as I can. And now I bring you back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction, with some tears.  
  
Miroku sipped his sake as Kagome emerged from the room where Yami and Inuyasha lay injured. The four female vampires had gone off, and they were probably not going to return soon. The monk looked into Kagome's hurt eyes, raising an eyebrow in worry.  
  
Sango had also seen her friend's hurt. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango suddenly stood up, causing Kirara to mew as the fire-cat was thrown from her sleeping spot. "They aren't...dead, are they?"  
  
"No...if you count a vampire as alive, no one's dead yet." The three humans looked to see Yami and Inuyasha walk to where the rest of the group sat huddled by a stove. Kagome ran to Inuyasha, who fell when he stepped down on his foot the wrong way.  
  
"It's...just a scratch, Kagome. I can get up by myself."  
  
Yami scoffed. "Still too stubborn to accept some help. Miroku, would you mind lending me your staff?" The demon/vampire took Miroku's staff and used it to support his weight. Inuyasha finally gave up his pride and allowed Kagome to help him up. Yami shuffled to the farthest side of the room.  
  
"No listen," he said, his voice a loud whisper, "The moon will change tomorrow night, and Inuyasha will be human. I know you'll want to fight, but stay inside, Inuyasha."  
  
The half-demon scoffed "Bah! Are you calling me a weakling? I can fight just as well without my powers. I don't need you to baby-sit me!"  
  
Yami sighed. "Will you shut the hell up for once?" his voice became gruff with Inuyasha's constant irking. Then, Yami continued when Inuyasha huffed, but kept his mouth closed. "Shippo, I need you to stay here with Inuyasha on that night. You'll be in danger too. You could possibly die. Everyone else will be fine. And if you want, I'll stay here with Shippo and Inuyasha. I'm afraid I won't be able to fight..."  
  
"Because your scared? Bah, and you're supposed to be Mr. Big bad lord vampire version of me."  
  
"Actually, I am afraid." The group looked over to Yami, who had his bangs covering his face. "If I'm to fight...I might lose control again. Then...I wouldn't forgive myself. Kagome would be dead."  
  
Kagome let a small gasp. "W-why me?"  
  
"Because he saw you. You pinned him down with arrows just now. He'll do anything to get out and...and then...I can't say what he'd do in front of children."  
  
"But that was you she pinned, Yami," Sango added in.  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, that wasn't me. That's the true vampire I was, the one that dominated the feudal ages. The one...that killed all of you. You were lucky that he was too busy with trying to kill Inuyasha that he didn't come after you. I'm glad you took him by surprise. If you don't mind me asking...would you make some ramen, Kagome?"  
  
The rest of the group fell asleep soon after, except for Yami and Kagome. He was quietly eating his ramen while Kagome readied her sleeping bag for the night's slumber. She tried to keep her mind off of the battle coming soon...  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What will happen to you? After the vampires attack and are destroyed, I mean."  
  
He shrugged. "I'll probably become a part of Inuyasha's soul and not exist anymore. I don't really know, but I do know that tonight's my last night in peace."  
  
She turned, looking into his crimson orbs that swirled as he stared off into the stove's fire. "Your...last night? But you're already a friend! You can't go!" She could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
Yami's ears drooped as he heard Kagome beginning to sniffle. He never thought he'd have anyone cry over him. It pulled at his heart.  
  
"Kagome, stop crying. I don't want tears when I leave, and I don't want them now. I don't deserve them."  
  
She walked over to Yami and sat down beside him. "Please...there must be a way for you to stay!"  
  
"Even if I did want to stay, there's no amount of magic that would allow it to happen. You don't understand...it's my time to go." He placed his cold, pale hand over her warm one. "I'm old. My to pass on is well overdue. I've fought all my life to live, and now, I want to be in peace. No more fighting, no more living in the night. I'd truly be happy." He entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
She couldn't help but let a few silent tears fall from her face. "So...this is goodbye?"  
  
Yami let one of his wings wrap around Kagome like a blanket. "Don't think of it as goodbye. I'm just...going to be somewhere else. We'll be sure to meet again someday."  
  
Kagome sniffled, then curled up inside Yami's wing, letting out a small yawn. He could still feel her tears falling as she let sleep overcome her body.  
  
"Just don't cry when I'm gone..."  
  
And another chapter is up. What will happen to Yami? Review, and I will get started writing on the ninth chapter soon. 


	9. Naraku's Dragon Servant

I have decided that Yami might be featured in one more fic if people want him back. Tell me if you do, or he'll go down in my history and stay in Red Eyes. C'mon, I know that you want more Yami! BTW: my e-mail got messed up in the last update. It's actually this: ((yamiinuyasha301hotmail.com)). So there's the actual e-mail for the people who want to send in Red Eyes fanart. Now...let the most recent chapter of Red Eyes leave you in wonder! I needed more comedy in here...  
  
"Kagome...Kagome...wake up."  
  
Kagome lazily opened one of her eyes to find Inuyasha staring back at her. She was still wrapped snugly inside Yami's wing. This seemed to cause Inuyasha to put a scowl on his face. He shook her form yet again.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." Yami's soft breathing was the only sign that he was still sleeping. She carefully unwrapped herself and looked at Inuyasha with a little bit of annoyance.  
  
"Why'd you wake me up? And what are you doing running about? You're still hurt! Damn, it's like you're trying to kill yourself..."  
  
"We need to talk. Come, we'll take a walk." She was too tired to resist the light grip he put on her hand as he dragged her away from the hut and outside. She yawned and absentmindedly leaned into his shoulder, causing the half-demon's face to become tinged with red.  
  
"Wake up. It's past time to sleep. Now, I want to know something."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Do you...have a thing for Yami?"  
  
She stopped walking for a second. "W-what did you say?"  
  
He growled, but softly repeated what he said. "Do you like that vampire?" Inuyasha crossed his arms into the sleeves of his kimono top and looked away. Kagome had to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Oh, so you're jealous?"  
  
"Wench! Don't ask me a question until you've answered mine!"  
  
She ignored the wench part when she found that she'd struck a nerve. "Well, he's got that vampire charm..."  
  
"Just answer me!"  
  
She thought that she'd tease him for a bit. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do like Yami. He's kind, gentle, and not to mention very attractive..."  
  
"WHAT!?! How could HE be anything like that!?"  
  
"Oh, so you are jealous! I get it..."  
  
"I am too good to be overcome by such things. Besides, why would I get jealous over you?"  
  
"Because you don't feel very cocky around him, huh? Oh, alright, I'll hug you too..." She then proceeded to hug the very startled half- demon.  
  
"LET...ME...GO!! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF A CORPSE WHO SAYS HE'S ME!! NOW LAY OFF!!" Huffing, she let him go, the walked off back to the hut. However, she had to tick Inuyasha off just once more.  
  
"Still jealous of Yami, I say."  
  
"GAAA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was the first to barge into the hut, followed by an all-to- happy Kagome. The half-demon kicked at the sleeping demon/vampire, startling him awake.  
  
"Who, what, when...! Oh, it's just you guys. Sheesh, what'd I do? By the way, when's the night going to come?"  
  
Sango cheerily answered. "Oh, in a few hours. It's really only morning. Want something to eat?"  
  
Yami had a dumbfounded look on his face. He looked to the blinds, which let in some sunlight. The sunlight was directed to his body. And something else had to be wrong...the spell that was cast a few nights ago had worn off. So that meant...  
  
"GAAA!!!" Yami bolted from his sleeping place, now noticing the burn marks clearly on his skin. He ran about the hut for a minute before retreating into the darkest part of the room. He huffed before patting at his burned skin. Inuyasha had been there to witness the whole event. Let the laughter ensue...  
  
"No thank you Sango," Yami gruffly said, trying to ignore Inuyasha's hyena-like laughter, followed by Kagome's loud subduing command, "it's like midnight for me. I'd rather much sleep for now. Goodnight." Thus, he turned his back to the group and fell asleep. It seemed he could sleep through anything, considering the argument heating up between the young reincarnated priestess and the stubborn half-demon. Sango wondered how he did that...  
  
Night had finally set in. Yami was right; the sky was not illuminated with the moon's usual glow. The new moon cycle had started. So that meant...  
  
"Inuyasha looks really funny without his dog ears."  
  
"Shut up you little fox whelp, or I'll-"  
  
"WAA!! Kagome, Inuyasha's going to hurt me!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't make me say the word while you're human."  
  
A quick snort, then a "Feh" was the end of the conversation.  
  
Inuyasha huffed and scooted away from everyone, forgetting that Yami had retreated into the exact same spot earlier in the day. Yami groaned as he felt an unwanted weight on his back. Inuyasha inwardly smiled. Yami made a great cushion! Yami growled lightly and tapped his claws on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Would you mind removing your ass off of my back?"  
  
"But my ass is comfortable. Why should I jump up for you?"  
  
Yami growled again. "Would you PLEASE remove yourself?"  
  
"Most certainly. When I feel like it."  
  
That was it. He hadn't wanted to do this. But...what the hell? It might be fun to toy with him...  
  
Inuyasha smirked. He had won; he had finally won over the stupid vampire. But his eyes soon bugged out when he felt something pinching his rear...  
  
"THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!" Inuyasha jumped away from the groping demon/vampire, tension mark popping out of his forehead as he heard chuckling coming from that sick Yami.  
  
"Well, there wasn't any other way to remove you. But don't worry, Inuyasha, I'm much more interested in someone else. There's nothing between us...I'm sorry." Yami tried hard to keep a straight face, as the people around him were laughing very, very hard. Shippo was having spasms from laughing so hard.  
  
"YOU'RE SICK!!! ALL OF YOU!!! JUST SICK!!!" Inuyasha huffed off to look out the window, the night seeming to have a eerie aura around it. It sent shivers down his spine. Yami stopped laughing when he saw the tense face on a very, very nervous Inuyasha. The vampire/demon looked out the window also. Oh no...they came earlier that he expected!  
  
"Everyone outside! They're here!" Yami's warning was proven to be very real when a human body crashed into the hut, jerking in its final moments of life before it curled into death's covers. In an instant, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku bolted outside to fight the oncoming feudal vampires. Inuyasha tried to follow, but was restrained by Yami.  
  
"Let me go! I can't let Kagome fight on her own!"  
  
"No! It's too dangerous for you!"  
  
Inuyasha took Yami by surprise and used one of his feet to jab up into Yami's body, causing Yami to release his grip. "I don't care!" He rushed outside to join the fight. Yami lay on the ground, the wind knocked out of his body.  
  
"Damn it...you're making this harder to avoid..." Yami bolted upwards, however, when he realized that young Shippo had also taken off. No! Fate was trying to stop Yami, wasn't it? Well, it was going to have to try harder! He stood up and ran outside to join the battle.  
  
Indeed there were many vampires surrounding them, both winged and grounded. Kirara had a hard time keeping the villagers safe as the vampire came at her, armed to the teeth. She was already bleeding from her front leg.  
  
The rest of the gang wasn't faring any better. Inuyasha had been a help, but where was Yami? He emerged from the hut swiftly before the thing was torn down by the vampire's secret weapon. Everything stopped to look at the monstrous weapon.  
  
It was a giant red dragon, mounted by three winged vampires. However, there was a fourth being mounted at the very top of the dragon's head...  
  
"N-Naraku!?"  
  
AN: I could end the chapter here and be evil. But I'm on a roll with the idea right now, so it's a long chapter!  
  
Indeed, Naraku sat on the dragon's head. Yami was in utter surprise. This is NOT how he remembered the attack! Yami growled loudly, spooking some of the vampires who had not noticed him.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Yami bellowed, his fangs gleaming as he spoke. Naraku cocked an eyebrow at this mysterious vampire.  
  
"That is none of your business, vampire. Now, move along or become a part of my vampire army like they will." Naraku pointed a finger at Inuyasha. Yami's eyes widened. So that was the truth...Naraku was behind his creation! That bastard...  
  
The vampires took this moment of confusion to attack. Again, the group was no match for the onslaught of the many vampires. Naraku took this time to launch his plan into action. Rearing the dragon on its haunches, it made the mighty beast reach out and grab the intended target. After the target had been acquired, the dragon ascended to the night sky and took off.  
  
Inuyasha was the target.  
  
This was a long chapter... What does Naraku want with a human Inuyasha? How will Inuyasha escape? How will the others live through the night? Review and I'll get it written out as soon as I can! 


	10. Retaliation

Red Eyes has been one of my favorite fics to write, so I'm guessing that there will have to be a sequel or prequel to it. But I'm going to finish my other stories that haven't been updated in a long while. And to a reviewer from the last chapter: that was a long chapter for me, because I write very short chapters compared to Rozefire and her work. Thank you for listening to my rambling. Onto the story!  
  
BTW: Rozefire rocks!! Rock on, woo! Ahem...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Inuyasha was rising in the sky, trapped between the dragon's long black claws. He squirmed and wiggled to try to free himself, but the dragon tightened its grip. Inuyasha stopped resisting, but the dragon kept squeezing, crushing Inuyasha's ribs. This pain became too immense, forcing a choked cry out of his mouth. Blood dribbled from his mouth, a sure sign of internal bleeding. He was about to be crushed from the power behind those claws...  
  
But Naraku lashed at the beast with a miasma whip, the black poison enough to make the dragon release the pressure on Inuyasha's body. He was limp in the dragon's hand, but alive. Naraku looked at the half-demon- turned-human.  
  
"Now, now, my pet. We don't want to kill him, not yet. We have to use him. Be more careful with my new slave."  
  
Inuyasha would have lunged at Naraku, if he could feel his limbs. Instead, all he could manage to do was give a long, wheezing breath as his battered ribs tried their hardest to support his lungs, inflating and deflating with air.  
  
"You...bastard..."  
  
Naraku laughed. "In the state your in, insults are the best you can do? I've overestimated you greatly. However, once you are half-demon again...you will be a fine addition to my body. Or perhaps...your demon form could exterminate that young priestess..."  
  
Inuyasha blacked out as Naraku turned the dragon northeast to his hidden castle, grinning maliciously at his triumph.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
"Damn it! Naraku's got Inuyasha!" Miroku cursed as he used his Wind Tunnel to suck in the remaining vampires, careful to be wary of his friends. Yami looked to see the fleeting form of the red dragon going northeast. Knowing very well what Naraku had planned, he turned to the group.  
  
"Unless you want to fight Naraku, stay here and let me retrieve Inuyasha. However, if you're going, get on Kirara. Kirara! Get a rope and have Sango tie it around your chest, then let me tie it around mine."  
  
As soon as this task was completed, he turned back.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
He opened his wings and flew faster than Kirara was used to, jerking the fire-cat upwards. Shippo had to jump into Kagome's arms in order to avoid plummeting to oblivion. The distance between Naraku and Yami was becoming a much shorter gap. Naraku, however, could feel their presence.  
  
"Hmph. So, they think that they can stop me? Fools. They will never stop me!" With a whip against the dragon's skin, it sped up, once again putting distance between the two groups.  
  
Kagome looked to find Inuyasha anywhere on the dragons' body. She cried out when she saw his limp form hanging from the dragon's claws, as if he were dead. Sango looked in the same direction, as did Yami and Miroku.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled out, but it fell on deaf ears. She yelled his name out several times before giving up before her voice became useless. Yami used his nose to smell the salty tears. It was then he pushed his strength to its limit.  
  
Yami had made it to the dragon's tail, landing on it. He slashed the rope as Kirara landed as well. The three winged vampires turned to meet their foes, their bloodstained faces grinning hungrily.  
  
"Yami, go and get Inuyasha! We'll take care of them," Sango said as she pulled out her katana. Yami nodded and swooped off the dragon.  
  
The dragon felt the intruders on its back, causing it to buck in the air. In this fight, the winged vampires had the upper hand. They could fly up and swoop down on them as they steadied themselves.  
  
The dragon clawed at Yami, Inuyasha still in them. Yami had no chance of retrieving him if he couldn't stop the dragon from attacking. So, he had to find a weakness.  
  
Unexpectedly, a whip lashed itself across Yami's wings, burning them and causing Yami to lose his flight. He was able to grasp onto the dragon by embedding them in the dragon's flesh. Yami scowled and looked up.  
  
"You are a stubborn vampire. However, I will have to break you of that, and punish you from meddling in my affairs." The miasma whip lashed out at Yami once again, striking him in the shoulder. Yami released his hold on the dragon and fell to the impending doom below him.  
  
He regained flight, however, and swooped up with his black claws outstretched, lopping off the hand that held Inuyasha. He grabbed his counterpart before he met his end at the ground below. Yami took notice that Naraku was once again lashing out at him.  
  
Dodging had now become easy, too easy. What was Naraku up to this time? No telling with him. But then, Yami looked down to Inuyasha's pale form.  
  
He wasn't breathing anymore.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Please review me...please? gives puppy eyes don't you want more Red Eyes? Then review!!! 


	11. Paint It Black

Bwahaha! I am very pleased to know that I have scared someone in this fic! But to the other readers...you haven't seen anything yet! Just wait and see what happens to them...Onto Red Eyes chapter 11!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Shit!" Yami cursed as he desperately tried to reach Kagome so she could help Inuyasha. But with Naraku lashing out with that miasma whip, he couldn't even get near the dragon's back! He was too slow...and the only thing weighing him down was Inuyasha's dead weight. He didn't have any other option open. Hoping for Kagome and the other's safety, he began to descend to the forest below, leaving the humans at the mercy of Naraku.  
  
()()()()  
  
"Miroku, watch out!" called Sango as she tackled the monk to the dragon's back as one of the winged vampires swooped down with a katana drawn, nearly lopping his head off. Even Shippo was forced to fight, his kitsune magic only a distraction rather than a threat. They couldn't even stand up without almost falling, so how could they much less protect themselves?  
  
Kagome just happened to look to her side, searching for Yami and Inuyasha. She gasped as she saw the two retreating away from the battle...leaving them. Why? Wasn't Yami supposed to be strong enough? That bastard! He up and ran as they were in danger! He had betrayed them all...what was worse, what was he going to do with Inuyasha? Unless everything he had told her was a lie...  
  
"YAMI!! COME BACK!!!" she called out in a desperate attempt to bring his sorry hide back to the battle. But in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Now she was mad. How dare he leave her and the others with Naraku of all people!? When they got out of this, dead or alive, she would show no mercy on that backstabbing vampire!  
  
With this final note, she gathered up her anger and charged an oncoming vampire.  
  
()()()()  
  
He hated himself. Oh, how did he absolutely loathe his existence at that moment. 'Please be safe, please be safe Kagome..' he chanted inside his head as he searched for a safe place to rest Inuyasha. Hopefully, it wasn't six feet under the ground...  
  
He leaned over Inuyasha's mouth. He sighed in relief as he felt his warm breath on his furry ear. At that moment did Inuyasha wake up.  
  
"Y-Yami...? What...where-" Inuyasha hissed in pain as he tried to sit up. Yami gently pushed his back down on the ground.  
  
"I don't have time, Inuyasha. I need to rescue the others. Stay here." He turned to leave, but was stopped when he felt Inuyasha's grip on the end of his pant leg.  
  
"You're taking me...bastard...you left them alone!?"  
  
Yami wouldn't look his counterpart in the eyes. Instead, he bent his knees and kneeled down.  
  
"I can't take you with me. You're too heavy for me to carry if I'm going to get everyone else at once. I've already made sure you're safe, so there's no need to worry. I'll return." With that, he leapt upwards and burst through the treetops to find Naraku's dragon. He looked to see that it hadn't moved yet, just staying there. He torpedoed his body straight as the dragon's throat just as he heard Sango scream out Miroku's name. Turning swiftly, he looked to where Sango was pointing.  
  
()()()()  
  
"You like that, eh human?" taunted a vampire as he lashed at Sango and Kagome with long claws. Kagome's face was dribbling with blood from minor cuts. The vampire laughed and dove at Kagome, seeing the jewel shards in her pocket. Miroku, however, was able to tackle the vampire off of the dragon's back, causing them both to fall to the ground below.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!" Sango screamed for the fallen monk as she saw his and the vampire's forms disappear into the forest below.  
  
()()()()  
  
Miroku didn't care what happened to him now. There was no way he could survive the fall. But now Kagome wasn't in much danger. He swallowed his fear of falling to his doom and ran his staff through the vampire's heart, causing him to turn to dust. He heard Sango scream his name, but it was very faint. The ground was closing in on the falling monk.  
  
The ground suddenly became farther away as he felt a sharp jerk on his robes. Looking up, he saw Yami squinting to try to target the red dragon. He flew up to a sobbing Sango and dropped Miroku next to her, decapitating the remaining vampire as well. Kagome looked over to Yami, her head hanging low. Naraku looked back, a scowl on his face.  
  
"The night has only begun, vampire." Naraku then took out a demon puppet, crushing it. The dragon howled in pain and began to collapse to the earth, its flesh disintegrating into the air. Naraku chuckled. "And so has our little battle. Remember your vampire friends? If you want them to remain in this world, you will follow me to my lair. Follow the Siamyosho. Farwell..." With his announcement, Naraku became engulfed in miasma and flew away.  
  
No longer caring how much weight he could hold, Yami grabbed everyone in his arms and flew off the falling dragon puppet. He couldn't fly very far though, as his wings broke from carrying so much weight. They all plummeted to the ground, with no way to stop themselves.  
  
"Crap! Everyone on my back, I might be able to take the fall if I land on my hands and knees!"  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Then at least you'll be able to walk, now come one and move!" Yami was barely able to put his arms out in time as they impacted with the ground. All that was heard was a piercing scream of agony and the sound of bones shattering.  
  
()()()()  
  
It hurt to do anything. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move. That dragon had done a number on his body. He could feel the blood dribbling out of his mouth as he struggled to move to where he saw Yami and the others fall. The only thing to keep Inuyasha from falling down was the Tetsusaiga, serving as a cane to lean on. He thought back to when Yami rescued him from that dragon.  
  
'So maybe he saved me. So what? He left Kag-I mean, the others alone with Naraku! If he survived that fall, I'm gonna kill him!' Inuyasha thought, until he heard the painful cry that echoed throughout the night. With worry in his brow, he hurried as fast as he could to meet up with them.  
  
()()()()  
  
The pain was unbearable. Yami had tears in the corners of his eyes as the full weight of everyone on his back and the force of gravity pulling him back down to the ground crushed his body. His arms and legs were unable to hold up the slamming weight, causing them to break and shatter all the way up to his hips and collarbone. He had suffered flesh wounds, but this...even Sesshoumaru himself would cry out in pain if this happened to him.  
  
Everyone immediately removed himself or herself from Yami's back, easing the weight and pain to some extent. Yami cried out in burning pain as he felt some splinters of his bones dig into the soft muscle tissue, tearing them and making them bleed internally. Even he couldn't handle this much pain. He whimpered and tried to move. All he did was jab a longer piece of bone through his skin. He bit down on his lip, making it bleed.  
  
Miroku gently placed a hand on the writhing vampire. "Be still. If you keep moving, even your healing powers won't help you. I'll see if there's anything for the pain. And in the meanwhile, where'd you drop off Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm right here, you lecher." Inuyasha hobbled his way towards Kagome, who placed her arm around his shoulder to help hold his body up. The human version of our favorite hanyou looked to Yami's direction, about to brutally lash out at him for leaving his friend in danger. But the sight of his deformed limbs and the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes was too much. He had been suffering long enough. He didn't need anymore stress than he had now. Instead, he collapsed beside his counterpart, his body exhausted and weary.  
  
"You knew that this would happen..."  
  
"What...."  
  
"You knew that you'd injure yourself if you took them all at once. If Kirara had transformed-"  
  
"Then we would have crashed to the ground, and they'd be in worse shape than I am now." Yami bit back a sharp cry, then continued. "It would have taken too long. Besides, wouldn't you have done the same thing?"  
  
"..." Yami was right. It didn't matter if he himself was dragged through hell, had been impaled and stabbed, then burned alive, he wasn't going to let it happen to the people he cared about.  
  
"Just like the pathetic hanyou he is," came a deep, cold voice that could only belong to one person. One demon only.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Gomen!! Gomen!! This was so hard to figure out how to write....EEP!! dodges rotten fruit being thrown I'll write more!! I swear!! 


End file.
